Yuki Shizuka
'Character First Name' Shizuka 'Character Last Name' Yuki IMVU Username Ryuhzo 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Character Age & Date of Birth' 12 - 02/04/89 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Character Height' 5'2" 'Character Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' AB-''' '''Occupation Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Shizuka "Tetsumai" Yuki is a very distant character who prefers the company of himself and his weapons. He is very solitary, and does not usually engage in conversation unless it is necessary or required of him. He dislikes many things, and has a very cold heart. He occasionally says things that may be taken the wrong way by other people, but this is simply because he does not generally care for others. He tends to be a bit head strong and he has incredible willpower, but this can occasionally get him in trouble, as he can also be very forward and more outspoken than most. His mouth often times causes him to get into tussles with authority because of his sarcasm. All of this aside, he is very talented in his own right. He does learn well, and is very eager to show off his talents as soon as possible. He may appear to be somewhat cynical at first glance, but despite his hard. ruffian appearance, he is an exceptionally gifted person who cooperates with any and everyone, once he learns how to get along with them. Nindo (optional) To become the greatest Wolf Sage... That is my destiny. 'Bloodline/Clan' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) 'Ninja Class ''' ''Academy Student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' ( When looking at Strenghts, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) 'Weaknesses' ( When looking at Weaknesses, refur to your Clan's Traits. As it will list of Nin, Tai, Gen, Intel, Strenght, Stamina or Hand seals are two of your straights of strenght. As Academy students as well re recommend you put those two traits to start off with so it gives a benifit and an aim for the long run of training. As well as give you challenges to face. ) 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. '') 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:''' Category:Yukigakure Category:AcademyStudent Category:Unapproved